a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ozone generator.
b. Background Art
Ozone is a gas that has an aggressive oxidizing action and is used among other things to sterilize water. In this application the gas is bubbled through the water and contaminants are oxidized and may be removed during the subsequent processing.
Ozone may be generated by subjecting an oxygen bearing gas, typically air, to a high intensity electric field. The electric field is applied by imposing a high frequency voltage between a pair of electrodes as air passes between the electrodes.
The application of the high voltage at high frequency generates significant heat which must be removed by cooling. In typical installation the voltage is applied to an active electrode and the electric field established between the active electrode and a ground electrode. The electrodes face each other and the gas is passed between them to generate the ozone. The ground electrode is supported on an insulating structure which in turn is encompassed by a cooling jacket.
The application of high frequency current to the electrode produces significant heat which in turn must be removed efficiently by the cooling jacket. The efficiency of the ozone generation is in part a function of the temperature of the gas and accordingly efficient heat removal is a prime consideration. However the support of the electrode within an insulating structure inhibits heat transfer from the ozone-producing region and thereby limits the efficiencies that may be attained in conventional apparatus.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an ozone generator in which the above disadvantages are obviated or mitigated.
In general terms the present invention provides an ozone generator comprising an active electrode to be connected to a power supply, a housing encompassing said electrode to define an enclosed chamber through which gas can flow and having a wall formed from a dielectric material, a ground electrode disposed on the opposite side of said wall to said electrode and a coolant contacting said ground electrode to remove heat therefrom.